Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation structure for a connector module.
Description of Related Art
In a module which includes a control board mounting connectors and electronic components thereon and a metal case housing the control board therein in a sliding manner, there has been proposed a heat dissipation structure which is provided with a projection protruding inside the metal case so as to be close to the electronic components. In this heat dissipation structure, as heat generated from the electronic components can be released to the ambient air via the projection of the metal case, heat dissipation property can be improved (see a patent literature 1: JP-A-2011-198985).    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2011-198985
However, in the heat dissipation structure described in the patent literature 1, heat is released from the metal case having such a degree of size capable of hosing the control board. Thus, if an amount of heat generation becomes large like such a case where the module is arranged on a path flowing a large current, heat dissipation performance is not sufficient and hence improvement of the heat dissipation performance is desired. Further, in the heat dissipation structure described in the patent literature 1, as the control board is assembled in the metal case in the sliding manner, the control board is likely damaged. Further, as the control board is directly attached to the metal case, a probability of short circuit of the control board is high.